Painted
by Lanx Borealis
Summary: Gideon Gleeful and Dipper Pines have sex for the first time. Dipeon. Art School AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own GF**

 **This is for Koishi bc they needed some nice smut for these two. Here you go ya thirsty fuck.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Gideon moaned into Dipper's mouth, sucking Dipper's bottom lip in his mouth. Dipper was pressed flush against his chest, his arms wrapped around Gideon's neck, practically climbing onto him in an effort to meld their bodies together.

Gideon wrapped his strong arms tight around Dipper and pressed him further up the wall. He ravaged Dipper's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue into Dipper's mouth to taste him completely. Dipper submitted to Gideon with ease, rubbing his tongue back against Gideon's so he could have his own piece of his perfect boyfriend himself.

Gideon broke the hard kiss after a few more seconds, but wasted no time in kissing along Dipper's jaw, swirling his tongue against his skin. Dipper gasped, grasping the back of Gideon's shirt, and moaned his name softly, tilting his head up to give Gideon better access. Gideon smiled softly against Dipper's skin, and trailed gentle kisses down the column of Dipper's neck. Reaching Dipper's collar bone, Gideon started to suck at the knob of bone he found hard, swirling his tongue again and this time, mouthing and teasing Dipper with his teeth. Another groan ripper through Dipper as Gideon left a bright purple bloom.

Dipper slipped his hands up to cup the sides of Gideon's face hard, He jerked Gideon's head up, and crashed their lips together again in a furious frenzy of a second kiss.

As they kissed, Gideon lifted Dipper up easily in his strong arms. Dipper squeaked in alarm, clinging to Gideon's front, and stared up at him with startled eyes.

Gideon turned around with Dipper in his arms and walked over to the bed. He dropped Dipper right in the center of the mattress and climbed on top of him. He pressed the palms of his hands on either side of Dipper's head while straddling his hips, pinning Dipper's legs to the bed.

Dipper's face glowed bright scarlet and his eyes were huge. "Kiss me," he commanded.

Gideon smiled down softly at Dipper. "Of course," he said, then lowered his head and pressed another hot and deep kiss to Dipper's lips. Dipper parted them for Gideon, accepting his tongue as it slid into his mouth. They rubbed their tongues together, moaning into each other's mouths.

Gideon pressed his chest down against Dipper's while he moved his arms to hug Dipper close to himself. Dipper wrapped his own arms around Gideon's neck.

Gideon was pressed down on Dipper between his legs. Pulling his lips away from Dipper's, Gideon trailed kisses along Dipper's jaw. His lips were moist and plump from their previous kissing, and they felt like Heaven was touching Dipper's skin.

A moan escaped Dipper and his legs tightened around Gideon's hips. He couldn't stop his hips from twitching upwards, desiring friction that was not yet there.

"Gideon," Dipper grunted, yanking the tendrils of hair on Gideon's neck. "W- Where's the lube?" He flushed as those words spilled from his lips and quickly looked away. He nibbled on his lips as a sudden wave of anxiety sloshed around in his stomach.

Was he pressing too hard? Was he asking for too much too soon? Was he going to fast for Gideon? He couldn't quite tell how long he had been on the bed, but it seemed to have felt like a long time….

Gideon reached over Dipper's head to get the lube in the drawer. The popping of the lid sent Dipper spiraling back down to Earth from his thoughts.

"We need to get your shorts off, first," Gideon said huskily.

Dipper gulped. "And- and yours!"

Gideon chuckled and nodded and proceeded to lean back and do exactly that.

Though Dipper had, of course, seen Gideon naked before, he couldn't help that his eyes dropped down as soon as Gideon's underwear was off and on the floor, a small gasp escaping him at Gideon's hardening cock. A deep flush crawled all the way down to his chest and to the tips of his ears and Dipper looked away.

Gideon chuckled and shook his head at Dipper's reactions and scooted closer to Dipper, gently grabbing his ankles and pulling Dipper closer. Dipper squeaked, but didn't pull away or ask Gideon to stop.

"It's not going to bite, you know. You've seen it before."

"I know. But- but I've never seen-! You know!" Dipper held up his hand and for a single second, held his long, spindly finger out horizontal before jerking it straight up, pointing at the ceiling. He looked away quickly and tried to hide behind his hair.

Gideon guffawed at that, clutching his belly and wiping a tear from his eye. "True. That's one way to put it." He smiled down at Dipper at gently cupped his cheek. "Just relax, pumpkin. Everything is gonna be alright. Okay?"

Dipper sighed and nodded, peeking up at Gideon. "Okay. Um. Do I take my clothes off now too?"

Gideon nodded. "At least your pants."

Dipper nodded and Gideon sat back to watch Dipper strip. Though Dipper was able to get his shirt off without any problem, as soon as his fingers hit the waistband of his jeans, he froze and looked back up quickly at Gideon.

"Um… can you… can you not watch?" Dipper's heart slammed in his chest and he gulped thickly, dread already lining his stomach at Gideon's answer.

Gideon smiled and made a point to close his eyes, place his hand over them, then look away. "O' course."

Dipper's tensed shoulders fell lax in relief and he proceeded to take his jeans and after a moment's hesitation, his underwear off as well. He tossed both to the side. Glancing down at himself, Dipper noted that he too was hardening already.

Dipper squirmed where he was sitting, the memory of Gideon's lips ghosting his skin. Crawling over to Gideon, Dipper forced Gideon to turn his head back around and to kiss him.

Gideon kissed Dipper just as hungrily as before and Dipper allowed Gideon to push him back onto his back. Wrapping his legs around Gideon's waist again, he dug his fingers into Gideon's tensed, soft back as their cocks brushed together, eliciting a strange, almost donkey-like sound from Dipper. He flushed deeply and turned away again.

Gideon chuckled at the noise, but did not comment as he continued to press kisses against Dipper's collarbone. He reached for the lube again, which had fallen onto the bed, still open, and squirted some off onto his fingers.

Dipper jumped at the noise, but stayed strong as he clung to Gideon. Gideon parted Dipper's legs a little more, pressing a slicked finger into his entrance.

"Are you okay?" Gideon asked.

Dipper nodded mutely, still holding onto Gideon for dear life. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and Dipper would've been surprised if Gideon couldn't hear it.

"Just keep kissing me and don't like. Shove your finger up my intestine or something weird."

Gideon laughed again at that. "Oh, don't you worry about that I promise I won't. Not into that." Gideon shuddered, but continued to smile. "May I keep kissing you?"

Dipper nodded and Gideon leaned down to kiss him all throughout the preparation. Dipper's hips continued to twitch, his nails digging harder into Gideon's back. The heat pooling in the pit of his stomach was growing stronger, _hotter,_ and the small sounds Dipper tried to keep in refused to stay put in his chest.

When Gideon took his fingers out and laid Dipper back, both he and Dipper were finally fully hard. They stared at one another, both equally flushed and panting, lips bruised from their ravenous kisses. Without breaking eye-contact, Gideon reached out to get the lube one last time, slicking himself up.

He crawled on top of Dipper again, hugging him close. "Ready, pumpkin?" Gideon brushed a stray hair out of Dipper's face as he lined up with him carefully.

Dipper nodded, already burying his nose into Gideon's neck. "Don't- don't hurt me."

"I would never." Gideon pushed into Dipper.

Dipper hung onto Gideon harder and a mewl of all things left him. Despite the preparation, Gideon's shorter, but no less thinner cock stretched him ever so slightly, yet Dipper felt nothing but pleasure racing up his spine from the sensation. Every nerve he had was on fire, burning bright and hot. Dipper saw nothing but the splotchy white-redness of Gideon's fat neck as Gideon slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

As Gideon found a slow and deep pace, Dipper actually did try and match it, grinding his teeth together as he did so. His thrusts back were jerky at first, and almost random, almost causing him pain, but Gideon was slow and patient; he held back when he felt Dipper about to randomly thrust hard against him. Gideon dropped a hand down to Dipper's hips, helping guide him in matching his pace.

Their cocks would brush together every other pass, and every other pass Dipper almost jumped when he actually heard Gideon moan.

Gideon moaning. For him. Only him. Only just for him. Dipper's heart thumped even faster at the thought and he kissed Gideon on the neck, sucking hard to leave a blooming purple mark. A mark only he could leave. Right here, right now.

Dipper didn't realize how close to the edge he really was till Gideon pushed him off it by burrowing deep inside him. Dipper wrapped his limbs completely around Gideon, like some sort of snake trying to crush its prey, and arched, a loud moan consisting of Gideon's slurred name leaping off his tongue.

Gideon, too close to his own edge, couldn't even try to stop and instead thrusted into Dipper a handful more times before coming himself, filling Dipper. He shuddered, then collapsed right on top of a panting, sweating Dipper.

They laid in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs and lingering, lazy kisses. Gideon wrapped his strong arms around Dipper, holding him close and tight. He kissed Dipper's temple, rubbing small circles on his back.

"Are you okay?" Gideon asked, his voice a little more than hoarse.

Dipper nodded, not trusting his own voice, and leaned into Gideon's touch greedily. Already, his eyes were fluttering shut with the want of sleep.

Gideon smiled and kissed Dipper again. "I'm glad. Did- did you like it?" For the first time since Dipper had known Gideon, Gideon actually sounded… _nervous._

Dipper nodded again, harder this time, and instead of answering pulled down Gideon for another kiss. This one as light as chilled white wine.

Gideon smiled against Dipper's lips. "Good," he murmured. "Ready for bed, pumpkin?"

Dipper nodded a third time and his eyes shut for the final time that night.

In Gideon's arms, Dipper slept.

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **I didn't edit this really and I am sorry about that. Also, I wrote it in two parts so I am sorry if it's not very good in general.**

 **Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
